In My Daughter's Eyes
by sincerelysophia
Summary: When tragedy strikes the NCIS family, will our favorite Senior Field Agent get up and move on, or wallow in his guilt forever? Rated T just in case?


**A/N Hi guys, so this is my first story here on and I am really, really excited! This is just an idea I have been kind of playing around with for a few** **weeks now. The inspiration for this storyline is loosely based upon Earanemith's video "NCIS- Tony - In My Daughters  
eyes" So I hope you enjoy! -Sophia**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the characters that appear throughout the TV show (though I wish). The video that has inspired this story is by Earanemith and I do not claim rights to the video in anyway.**

* * *

 **NCIS SQUADROOM- 2713 MITSCHER RD SW BLDG 168 SUITE 200, WASHINGTON, DC 20373 – 15:46 04 APRIL 2022**

It was a long, boring day in the squadroom for Tony DiNozzo. After solving the murder-kidnapping case a week ago, no new cases had come in for the MCRT. And although Tony was glad that all the Navy men and Marines were safe, no cases meant very slow and boring days. At around fourteen hundred hours, Gibbs' had sent Kate home so that she would be home to retrieve her and Tony's daughter, Livia, from the bus.

By fifteen-thirty hours, Tony was going out of his mind. There were only so many pages of cold cases that he could read, and there was only so many ways for him to annoy his junior partner, Timothy McGee. Tony looked at the framed pictures he had on his desk. They all varied in size and portrayed the happiest moments in Tony's life: The day he asked kate to marry him, their wedding day, Tony holding his daughter for the first time, A picture of him and his best friends, and more. Tony sighed contently and leaned back in his chair, reminiscing on those momentous occasions.

All of a sudden, Tony's shrill ringtone brought him back to the present day. On his phone, his favorite picture of Kate popped up, notifying him that it was his lovely wife, probably calling to let him know that she has Livia.

"Hey Kate," Tony answered his phone. A few seconds later, and Kate had still not responded. Tony's brows furrowed and his gut began to churn. "Katie?" Tony tried again, dragging out her nickname.

"Daddy?" Livia's high-pitched voice sounded through the phone. Livia had probably stolen Kate's phone when she got home, Tony tried to explain to himself, but his gut still felt uneasy.

"Hi my girl!" Tony replied with somewhat of a fake enthusiasm. But instead of an answer, Tony could hear his daughter sobbing. "Livia, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Tony asked, becoming increasingly worried. He caught Gibbs' eye quickly before pushing himself from his desk and walking to somewhere more private. "Liv, why are you crying? Where's mommy?" He asked.

"D-Dad-Daddy!" Livia sobbed. The strength of her sobs left her gasping for breath.

Tony's heart began to race alongside with his churning gut. "Hey, sweetheart, I need you to calm down. I can't understand you when you're crying so hard. Listen to Daddy's breathing and copy me," Tony took a bunch of deep breaths. After a moment or two, Livia's breathing calmed down slightly. "Good," Tony praised, "Now, can you tell me why you are so upset?" He asked the six-year-old.

"I-I came ho-o-me, 'nd the d-door was op'n," Livia started, but once again she began to sob. "Daddy there's a lot of blood." Her voice was so soft that Tony could barely hear her.

His face paled, "Livia, is mommy bleeding?" Tony asked his daughter, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. Tony ran over to his desk and started to gather his stuff. From the corner of his eye, Tony could see Gibbs and McGee stand up in concern.

"Y-Yeah," Livia cried, "Daddy, I'm scared!" She continued to cry. Tony could feel his heart breaking for his daughter.

"It's okay sweetheart, Daddy's on his way home now," Tony said softly. He could see Gibbs grab his keys and the two men headed towards the elevator. "Livy, is there anybody else inside the house besides you and mommy?" Tony asked, concerned for Livia's safety.

"Daddy, I'm scared!" Livia repeated herself. Tony felt as if he were going to cry, but he couldn't, he had to hold it together. If he started to cry or panic, it would scare his daughter even more.

Tony and Gibbs had reached the parking lot and were running towards Gibbs' car. "I know sweetheart. It's alright, Daddy and Grandpa are coming to get you." Tony tried to console the little girl. "Liv, why don't you go in Mommy and Daddy's room and lay in our bed?" Tony suggested, wanting his daughter to be safe in case an attacker came into the house.

"Daddy," the little girl wailed. "There's too much, it's on me." Once again, Livia was sobbing hysterically, "Get it off me!"

Gibbs stepped on the gas harder, hitting almost eighty miles per hour in a forty zone. Tony's heart was breaking more and more with each minute that passed.

"Hey, why don't we sing a song?" Tony tried, hoping to calm his daughter down. "Yeah, what song do you want to sing?" Tony almost sounded desperate.

Livia sniffled, still crying, "Dilly Dilly," she mumbled. Tony let out a small sigh of relief. He nodded, even though she couldn't see him. Softly Tony started to sing the song 'Lavender's Blue Dilly Dilly ' from the movie _Cinderella_ , Livia's favorite movie. Tony knew that they were still another fifteen minutes from his house, but with Gibbs' frantic driving, they could probably be there in five minutes. The Senior Field Agent kept singing the song until they pulled down the street where Tony lived.

 **TONY AND KATE'S HOME – 1714 25TH** **ST SE, WASHINGTON, DC 20020 – 16:24 04 APRIL 2022**

As the car slowed, Tony opened the passenger car, jumped out onto the lawn and took off running towards the house. He climbed the stairs, two at a time, until he reached the front door, which was slightly ajar. AS he stepped into the living room, his heart sunk into his stomach. His beautiful wife lay on the floor, a gunshot wound right in the middle of her forehead. Livia had Kate's blood on her clothes, hands, feet, and even her face.

Tony knelt down next to his daughter. He could feel the liquid on the ground soak his pants. "Liv, sweetheart." Tony said softly. He pulled her into a tight hug all while trying to shield his daughter from the horrible sight in front of them. While holding onto his daughter with one hand, he used his other to check for a pulse. Nothing.

Tony wrapped both arms around his daughter tightly. He could feel her small body shaking with sobs against his. She buried her head into his neck, not wanting to see the outside world.

It took Gibbs about a minute more for him to reach the first floor of the house. When he stepped through the door, he could only stare at the scene. Both Tony and Livia were covered in blood. A giant, metallic red puddle surrounded Kate's body on the floor. The source, a bullet hole in her head. Gibbs knew that no person could survive that much blood loss. Their beloved Kate was brutally murdered.

"Tony," Gibbs breathed out, glancing at his senior field agent. Tony was holding onto Livia as tight as he possible could, trying to protect her from anymore horrors. Gibbs could tell the six-year-old was crying by the way her body shook. As for Tony, he couldn't tear his eyes off his wife. He was completely motionless, paralyzed by the horror in front of him. "Tony," Gibbs tried again.

The second try evoked a response from his son. Tony stared at the older man, with a paled face and tears welled up in his eyes. But Tony refused to let his own tears to fall, he needed to be strong, for his daughter and for his wife. Gibbs took another longing look at Kate before ushering Tony and Livia out of the house.

For once, the weatherman had been right. The skies had opened up and it was currently pouring. Fitting for the circumstance. Gibbs shed his own NCIS jacket and used it to cover Livia and Tony. He opened the car door to the backseat and helped Tony in. Gibbs climbed in the front and started the car so that the heat would keep Tony and Livia warm.

Gibbs went to speak but Tony shook his head, a miniscule movement that Gibbs barely saw. Gibbs knew not to say anything. He knew that feeling, trying to hold everything together but only by a thread. After a few moments of silence, Gibbs alerted Tony that he was going to call the team.

Gibbs jogged to Tony's front door in order to stay out of the rain. It took him a minute to dial the number as his vision was blurred from the rain and his own tears. It was a rare occurrence for Gibbs to cry, but yet again he lost another daughter. Another person who was important to him. He was able to dial McGee's number.

"McGee," Tim answered, he was almost distracted.

"Tim, it's Gibbs." Gibbs replied, just as distracted. He kept an eye on his car, on Tony and Livia.

McGee seemed to snap out of his trance when he heard Gibbs' voice, "Boss? Is everything alright? Is Livia alright? What about Tony and Kate? Why did you guys run out so quickly?" McGee fired a bunch of questions in a matter of a few seconds.

Gibbs sighed, not knowing how to break the news to Tim. Kate's arrival really helped to boost Tim's confidence and the woman was one of Tim's best friends. "No, it's not Tim. I need you, Bishop, and Ducky to come to Tony and Kate's." Gibbs said softly.

"Ducky?" McGee Questioned. After a moment, McGee gasped, "Not Livia?" the Junior Field Agent's voice waivered. The thought of his precious niece being dead terrified him. Before Gibbs could get a word out, he could hear clamoring in the background, most likely Bishop, Abby, and Ducky trying to get more information.

Gibbs shook his head, "No, not Liv," he took a deep breath, "Kate…" He trailed off. He could hear numerous gasps. By Gibbs' tone, they knew; they knew their friend was dead.

"We'll be there soon Boss." Tim mumbled sadly.

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of IMDE! Hopefully there will more to come soon. Please favorite and review!**


End file.
